A Midsummer Knights Dream
by PoisonousKitKat
Summary: A romance comedy and a mismatch of characters from vampire knight. Includin Shiki, Rima,Aido,Kain,Yuuki,kaname,Ichijo and even the chairman and much much more
1. Chapter 1

A Dream or a Fairy Tail

I do not own VK or AMND, enjoy!

A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare

Shiki and Rima were walking in their Athenian Castle preparing for their wedding when the chairman stormed in saying that Yuuki his daughter refused to marry the man selected for her. Kain stepped in and presented himself to Duke Shiki and his bride to be Rima. The chairman said that Kain is who he wanted to marry to Yuuki but she said she wanted to marry Kaname. Duke Shiki gave Yuuki three choices. To marry Kain, spend her life in a convent or be de blooded. How could she pick. Outside the palace Kaname waited for her with a plan in his mind.

"Yuuki do you love me" he asked of course I do she replied. Soon they were setting out to the forest with together ready to elope. When Kain discovered they were gone he sighed in relief for he really loved Ruka actually.

In the land of the fairies something different was going on. Aido and Seiren were arguing over the new vampire changeling they had gotten.

Seiren: why do I have to be Aido's bride.

Kaname: Deal with it

After Seiren left Aido called Zero. "Zero ,fetch me the blood of Rido for only it will make her madly in love with me. It dropped on a flower and the flower once white know dyed with the red of passion. It is called Love-With-Rido.

Zero: isn't puck supposed to be happy and fun

Rima: Ya I guess so

Zero: so why am I Puck and not Aido

Shiki: good point

Aido: Because I am the supreme ruler

(Zero, ready to smack his face)

Seiren: You're lucky you're not his wife. Let's just bear the pain and get back to the story.

**A.N.:** Hope you liked it. Please send your reviews, I want to know if I need any improvements also don't be shy to give suggestions, I need them. Busy working on next chapter, its coming real soon.

**To CAMP:** you better review my story.


	2. Chapter 2

As zero went in search for the flower he told Aido that he would be back in 400 minutes. Suddenly Kain came into the woods in search for Ruka (who was bidding farewell to Yuuki and Kaname). Aido new with his "Fairy Instinct" that Kain liked Ruka. Just then Zero returned with a flower on his hand. Aido had told Zero about Kain and instructed him to put the flower on a man in rose academy clothing.

"There is a couple in Rose Academy garments a man and a woman, put this juice in his eyes "said Aido "while I will put in seiren. I know a dorm where the wild hairdryers blow. Where Kaname and the others go. There sleeps seiren all cuddled with thyme, surrounded with lush eglantine (not really), a few drops of this flower and she will fall madly in love with me." (Does evil laugh +__ +)

Seiren: Ya right like I will fall in love with Aido with a flower.

Kaname: Yes that is right it is in the script

(Seiren about to commit suicide)

Aido: I am King

Kain: nice evil laugh by the way.

Aido: Thanks

"Kaname I'm tired" Yuuki said. "Very well, let's sleep in this grove first but put this branch in between us so that I don't accidentally bite you ". Kaname said "OK" replied Yuuki after a little while Zero saw Yuuki on the ground beside Kaname. *-------* "Rose academy clothes, check, Guy, check, now Yuuki will be all mine" he said while putting some juice on Kaname's eyes.

Ruka was looking for Yuuki because she forgot her hardened rose suddenly she stumbled upon Kaname. When Kaname woke he said " what fair vampire awakes me from my sleep" " oh really thanks Kaname, wait a minute a love Kain" ( Ruka runs off and Kaname follows) Just then Yuuki woke up " I'm hungry!" she said but found no Kaname to feed her. Scared and hungry she set of to find Kaname.

A.N.-Hope you liked it and please be patient you have no idea how hard it is to translate Shakespeare to V.K. and add modern words

Please R.R.

Note: I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going on a trip .

.


	3. Chapter 3

Kain was walking in the forest when he saw Yuuki running. "Ruka must be near since Yuuki's here" he thought. So off he went trailing behind Yuuki.

In the lush dorm room, Seiren was busy taking her beauty sleep. Little did she know that her mischievous, annoying, arrogant, naïve (A.N: ok that's enough) husband of hers was creeping in with his secret weapon, Love-with-Rido. Creeping in quietly: and by quietly we mean stumbling over everything including air. "…." Anyway Seiren did not wake up because it said so in the script. What was supposedly a single drop of the juice became a downpour of juice on Seiren's face.

Seiren: You heard that Aido a "single" drop single not the entire cup.

Aido: Sorry it slipped. Whatcha gonna do about it.

Kaname: Aido your English is deplorable. A noble using such slang shame on you (does evil stare)

*.…* (A.N: That's right feel the burn)

Yuuki: Ya Aido your English is like so bummed out

Aido: Hey she just did it to

Kaname: I love her she can do whatever she wants (pats Yuuki on the head)

~back to the story~

After Aido put a drop cough splashed cough the juice on Seiren he decided to go and check on Zero's work. Looking in the gardens he saw Ruka running away with Kaname following her like a lost puppy with Yuuki just wandering aimlessly looking for Kaname and Kain trailing behind her looking for Ruka. (sweat drop anime style) Oh brother so to correct Zero's mistake Aido knocked Kain out. (A.N: OMG Aido knocked Kain out it's the end of the world) and put the juice on him. When Aido splashed him with water to wake up he put Ruka in front of Kain which was pretty useless since Kain already loved Ruka.

After several minutes of cat fighting, name calling, chasing, running around in circles and knocking people out everything was sorted out. Everyone was happy except for Zero who's master plan did not work and ended sitting in a lonely corner. (Gives him a cookie) and the headmaster because he couldn't get Yuuki to marry Kain. "I guess being unlucky in love runs in the family huh Zero" Headmaster Cross said. "I am adopted I don't have your blood" Zero stoicly replied. "Not yet my dear son" he replied with an eerie aura surrounding him.

"….." (zero runs away with his cookie)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A.N. –This is not the last chapter thankfully and sorry for not updating for so long. Please R&R and I don't mind flames as long as it will help me write better.


	4. ENDING Yay!

It was a grand festival in Cross Academy. Rima and Shiki were getting married, the lovers had returned with everything sorted out although Seiren and Aidou were still fighting nobody cared about that. Moving on. For the festival Rima wanted an act so a couple of village men went were hired to do a play called "Pyramus and Thisbe." When they came out a group of random fangirls suddenly appeard out of nowhere and started screaming because one of the guy's named Bottom looked like Arnold Schwartinager and even when the play started he sounded like him to. Arnold I mean Bottom played a girl looking for her lover and Snoopy-look-a-like-weird-guy played the buff masculine guy aka his lover. Somehow Bottom kept saying that his lovers name was "Sarrah Conner" and the Snoopy –blah-blah-blah was looking for Garfield.

Aidou: Hey I don't remember you in the script

Arnold: So what my manly man-ess put me hear and besides I'm the main character here

Kaname: No really you're not supposed to be here

Rima: Want Pocky?? (A.N. Random hehe)

Arnold: What do you mean haven't you seen Terminator 1 & 2

Kaname: Sorry this isn't Terminator this is Vampire Knight

Arnold: Vampires? I will destroy you

Zero: Finally someone who understand me finally some...... [Curtains close] (A.N. Sorry Zero maybe later back to the story X P )

The play was scary and gave everyone nightmares so they were executed but still all was happy in the end for our main characters.

A.N.-Yay the story is finished I promised that before I made any new stories I would finish all the unfinished one's (aren't I kind) Thanks for sticking with me till the end. I think I'm gonna cry

~We interrupt this program for a short advertisment~ Read Code: POCKY wich I will make asap or maybe in a couple of months. August at the very latest Summary:"Rima gets a new Pocky and Shiki will do anything to get it"

So thanks and bye


End file.
